heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film, and the third (and possibly final) sequel to Toy Story. The film is set to be directed by John Lasseter. It is set to be released in theatres and 3D on June 16, 2017. The film was officially acknowledged by Walt Disney CEO Bob Iger during a meeting for investors on November 6, 2014, after years of speculation."Toy Story Four A Go". blog.bcdb.com, November 7, 2014 Official Synopsis Woody, Buzz, and the rest of the gang are coming back to a theater near you! The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." According to the Los Angeles Times, Lasseter has stated the film is a love story, and picks up where Toy Story 3 left off."Pixar to make 'Toy Story 4': Why Lasseter is returning to direct". www.latimes.com, November 6, 2014 The movie is to take place seven years after Toy Story 3. In March 2015, Pixar president Jim Morris stated that he does not think the film will be a continuation of the third film but will instead be a stand-alone sequel. However it is uncertain if that will change. Production Lee Unkrich has said in many interviews that Pixar currently does not have any plans to make a Toy Story 4, and that the purpose of Toy Story 3 was to bring the story of the toys and their relationship with Andy to a phenomenal end. He thinks it's great that people want to see another Toy Story film, but Pixar will for now focus on other stories. He has said however that Pixar will try to find various ways to keep the characters alive, as seen in the Toy Story Toons series and that there may be a Toy Story 4 in the future, but they don't have any plans for it right now. In July 2010, Tim Allen has signed on to reprise his role for a fourth feature-length film, but this does not necessarily mean that a Toy Story 4 is in development. It can easily be just in case they ever thought of a good idea for a fourth film that they would have the voice of Buzz on board. It does show, however, that Disney and Pixar were toying with the idea of another Toy Story film. Tom Hanks has also signed on to reprise his role in case they make Toy Story 4. In June 2011, Tom Hanks said in an interview that "I think they're working on it right now." However, John Lasseter says, “We haven't announced anything, so I can't really talk about it.” In February 2013, several sites reported that a Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4, but Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official". In the most recent Muppet movie, Muppets Most Wanted, Gonzo mentions (during the "We're Doing a Sequel" number) that Disney is waiting for Tom Hanks to be available so they can make a Toy Story 4. Cast and Crew The film is set to be directed by John Lasseter, who directed the first 2 Toy Story ''films. The basic story is written by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich, with Rashida Jones and Will McCormack turning out the screenplay. The new film will be produced by Galyn Susman."Toy Story 4". ''www.bcdb.com, November 7, 2014 The previous cast is anticipated to return for this fourth film. The current date of release for Toy Story 4 is June 16, 2017. Lasseter said regarding this film: The Los Angeles Times stated Lasseter and Stanton have worked on writing a treatment during the last two years. In March 2015, it is revealed that Josh Cooley, the head of story on Pixar's Inside Out, had been named the co-director of Toy Story 4. Gallery Pixar-Toy-Story-4-meeting.jpg|John Lasseter at a meeting session for Toy Story 4 ToyStory4.png References de:Toy Story 4 Category:Films Category:Pixar films Category:Upcoming Category:2017 Films Category:Sequel films Category:Toy Story Category:Animated films Category:Pixar Category:Disney Theatrical Films